


Тёмная материя

by youknownothingfrankcastle



Series: За братву и двор [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Fuck the canon and open endings, Hurt/Comfort, Kerry is protective boyfriend, Lots of fix-it, M/M, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V is a mess after The Crystal Palace heist, angst with happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/pseuds/youknownothingfrankcastle
Summary: Постфинал "Солнца".
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: За братву и двор [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203704
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Новость о нападении на Хрустальный дворец разнеслась по всем СМИ со скоростью света. Керри почувствовал себя так, будто кто-то откатил время на пятьдесят лет назад: пока он не знал всех подробностей — да и никто не знал, — но какое-то необъяснимое чутье сигнализировало — случилось что-то плохое. И он был бы рад списать это на отходняк после всего, что им с Ви пришлось пережить, но мерзкое чувство внутри твердило и твердило: что-то случилось. Что-то случилось. Что-то случилось, пока он сидел задницей на диване и подбирал аккорды для новой песни. Выкрутив звук на телевизоре погромче, чтобы ненароком не пропустить ничего важного, Керри позвонил Ви. Потом позвонил ещё раз, и ещё, но в ответ слышал только гудки.

Они с Ви не говорили про Микоши, потому что Керри уважал его личное пространство и готов был ждать столько, сколько понадобится. И давить на Ви он тоже не хотел, потому что мог разве что в самых страшных кошмарах представить, через что Ви довелось пройти во время штурма штаб-квартиры Арасаки. Про последнее крупное дело Керри тоже ничего не выпытывал, по ряду причин. Чем меньше он знал, тем спокойнее было Ви. Сейчас, в эти минуты, Керри больше не был уверен, что выбрал правильную тактику. Когда на огромном голографическом экране в очередной раз замелькали фотографии Хрустального дворца, у него не осталось ни единого сомнения, что всё это — дело рук его мужика. Потому что Керри знал всего двоих человек, которые могли провернуть ограбление такого масштаба. Один был мёртв, окончательно и бесповоротно, а второй… ну, лучше бы ему выжить, иначе он пожалеет, что вообще появился на свет. Вот, значит, что Ви так грызло последние несколько недель, и вот она — причина, по которой он ворочался по ночам в кровати и только делал вид, что спит. Грёбаный Хрустальный дворец.

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане, Керри потерял счёт времени. Ни о каком туре с Us Cracks больше не шло речи. Девочки из группы очень расстроились, менеджер сыпал проклятиями и угрожал потерей миллионов евродолларов прибыли, но Керри даже не отвечал на звонки, а только время от времени слушал его гневные сообщения, оставленные в голосовой почте. Его день начинался с мониторинга новостных ресурсов и соцсетей, бесконечных звонков и переписок с фиксерами. Подробные списки всех погибших и раненых висели у него на почте задолго до того, как попали в сеть и на телевиденье, но Ви не числился ни среди трупов, ни среди выживших. Лучшие нетраннеры, которых он нанял — в их числе был Никс из Посмертия, — тоже ничего не нашли, хотя прошерстили компьютер Ви от и до. Не было ни одной зацепки, ни единой ниточки, которая могла бы в теории привести к заказчику, но заказчик должен был быть, другой расклад исключён. В конечном счёте всё сводилось к тому, что Ви, скорее всего, общался с клиентом по выделенному каналу, защищённому таким льдом, который не то, что пробить — даже идентифицировать не удалось. Керри спустил в трубу десятки тысяч, но это ничего не дало. Малейший шум с улицы заставлял его смотреть на посадочную площадку во дворе их пентхауса, не важно, день был за окном или глубокая ночь. Ему пару раз даже привиделось то самое ави Деламейна, которое он так ждал, но от недосыпа, расшатанных нервов, паршивой еды и галлонов кофе с лошадиной порцией виски ещё и не такое почудится. Керри поставил на уши весь город, каждого торговца информацией, кто мог, в теории, узнать хоть что-нибудь о судьбе Ви, и даже тех, кто отошёл от дел, но у кого остались старые связи. Но каждый раз оказывался в тупике.

— Ты в курсе, который сейчас час? — в трубке отозвался заспанный женский голос.

— Нам нужно встретиться.

— Керри, я дала тебе слово, что когда мне станет хоть что-нибудь известно, ты будешь первым, с кем я свяжусь.

— Я приеду в Посмертие через полчаса.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа от Бестии и закончил разговор. Если ему придётся прождать её в баре до утра — плевать, находиться в этих четырёх стенах, где каждая мелочь напоминала про Ви, он всё равно больше был не в силах. Удивительно, как с появлением Ви его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову: раньше Керри бежал от внешнего мира в свой панцирь стоимостью в несколько миллионов, и мог не выходить оттуда месяцами. Ви вообще всё изменил, хотя даже сам наверняка не представлял, насколько. 

Деламейн привёз Керри в Посмертие минут через двадцать. Он обошёл столпившейся у входа народ, спустился по крутым ступенькам и направился к дверям под яркой неоновой вывеской. Керри не то, чтобы интересовался историей этого места, но однажды Ви рассказал, что когда-то, несколько десятков лет назад, здесь был настоящий морг, прежде чем стать сердцем самых отшибленных наёмников Найт-Сити. А после того, как Посмертие вытеснило Атлантиду, у этого заведения и вовсе не осталось конкурентов. Ви отзывался об этом баре с таким трепетом и с такой любовью, что Керри каждый раз невольно улыбался, когда они приходили сюда вместе. Но сегодня это царство стали и хрома не вызывало в нём ничего, кроме тоски. 

Эммерик, заметив Керри ещё на лестнице, кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону. Керри прошёлся в главный зал, вдоль барной стойки, занял свободный стул и невольно посмотрел на пустую вип-зону, в которой обычно сидел Ви, хотя по дороге сюда дал себе слово не глазеть по сторонам.

— Что будешь заказывать? Как обычно? — Клэр улыбнулась и взяла с полки чистый бокал.

— Нет, милая, мне на сегодня уже хватит.

— Тебе вообще хватит, Керри, — тихо сказала Бестия, садясь на соседний стул. — Клэр, пожалуйста, два американо. — Она дождалась, когда барменша уйдёт, повернулась к Керри и проговорила: — Если ты будешь меня дёргать каждый раз, когда у тебя бессонница, я заблокирую твой номер.

— Ты могла бы хоть раз в жизни не быть такой сукой?

— А ты мог бы вести себя так, чтобы нашему общему знакомому потом не было за тебя стыдно? — Бестия помолчала, размешав кофе ложкой. — Керри, я уже сказала тебе всё, что знаю. Этот мальчик не только нас с тобой переживёт, но ещё и на наших могилах станцует. Ты его недооцениваешь.

Керри взял горячую чашку обеими руками, чтобы согреть ладони. Значит, Бестия была не в курсе, что разъединение с Джонни не стало для Ви панацеей. Ви по-прежнему медленно умирал, просто без голосов в голове, и их разговор об этом сразу после событий в Микоши был таким будничным, таким… естественным, будто они обсуждали не то, что Ви осталось жить полгода, а трепались о погоде или новом торговом центре, который открывался через несколько дней в Уотсоне. Всё было совсем не так, как он себе представлял финал истории с чипом — как они оба себе его представляли. Смирился ли Керри? Нет, он не умел. Ни полвека назад, ни сейчас. Может, в этом и была его главная проблема. Недели пролетали как одно мгновение, он всё чаще помогал Ви оттирать кровь с подбородка, отпаивал водой после очередного приступа, держал под рукой обезболивающее — делал всё, что сделал бы на его месте любой нормальный, любящий партнёр. Но смириться не мог. Вот и сейчас барахтался из последних сил за двоих. Неизвестность давила на него сильнее, чем страх неизбежного.

— Что ты знаешь о заказчике?

— Ничего. Кроме того, что он вертится в таких кругах, куда нет хода ни мне, ни тем, кто на меня раньше работал. — Бестия долго и внимательно смотрела на Керри, а потом добавила: — И нет, я не знаю, что заказчик предложил Ви в обмен за эту работу. Но, возможно, нечто такое, что стоит подобного риска. — Она склонила голову набок. — Подумай на досуге, прежде чем заранее его хоронить. А ещё лучше — езжай домой и хорошенько отоспись, ты дерьмово выглядишь.

Бестия расплатилась за кофе, попрощалась с Клэр и ловко, как кошка, соскользнула со стула. 

— Не пускай труд своих косметологов насмарку. — Добавила Бестия, взглянув на Керри напоследок, и развернулась к выходу. Керри показал её удаляющемуся силуэту средний палец.


	2. Chapter 2

Керри вернулся домой ранним утром. В одном Бестия была права: он забыл, когда последний раз нормально спал или ел, а мощность имплантов, которыми он себя проапгрейдил, не была бесконечной, к сожалению. Переступив порог пентхауса, Керри почувствовал, что едва держится на ногах. На автопилоте он добрёл до кухни, покормил кота и поменял ему воду, перекусил какой-то дрянью из холодильника и без сил завалился на диван в гостиной. По телевизору больше не говорили про ограбление, в соцсетях — тоже, за исключением редких статей, которые не несли в себе никакой мало мальски важной информации. Керри откинулся на спинку дивана, потёр болящие глаза и набрал номер Ви. Это уже стало для него каким-то ежедневным мазохистским ритуалом: он считал долгие гудки и надеялся, что Ви ответит на звонок, но вместо ответа в конце слушал механический голос автоответчика. Но в этот раз Керри нашёл в себе силы не сбросить вызов, а поговорить с Ви обо всём и ни о чём — когда-то ведь он прослушает это сообщение. Может, это Бестия так на него подействовала, а, может, он просто устал бояться. Керри сказал, что скучает, что хочет поесть с Ви попкорн под какой-нибудь тупой фильм, что кот достал точить когти об их новую мебель, а вдобавок ко всему вышеперечисленному закончились оливки. Какой мартини без оливок? Оливки, на самом деле, закончились уже давно, а кроме мартини у них в доме был целый мини-бар, но лишний раз акцентировать на этом внимание Керри не стал. Просто попросил Ви вернуться со щитом, а не на щите. А после забрался на диван, не снимая уличную обувь, и вырубился. 

Когда Керри проснулся, на Найт-Сити опустились сумерки. Он не сразу понял, что проспал больше двенадцати часов, решил, что прикрыл глаза минут на десять, не больше, и мягко говоря удивился, взглянув на экран телефона. Отдохнувшим он себя всё равно не чувствовал, а вдобавок теперь ещё и все кости ломило. А ведь он говорил Ви, что диван — дерьмо собачье, и не важно, сколько они за него заплатили. Но кто бы слушал. В этом был весь Ви — он никогда никого не слушал. Керри зевнул, размял затёкшую шею, поморщился и поднялся на ноги, чтобы сходить в душ, но не смог сдвинуться с места.

С его оптикой случилось что-то странное: сначала всё замигало красными помехами, а в каждый висок словно кто-то вбил по гвоздю. Керри захрипел, взявшись за голову, и рухнул на колени. Боль была такой невыносимой, что у него перехватило дыхание, а в глазах почернело. Он крепко зажмурился, попытался моргнуть и не на шутку запаниковал: это не от боли он перестал что-либо видеть, а просто перестал видеть — его новенькие Кироши отключились, хотя такое случилось первый раз за много лет использования глазных имплантов. 

— Сука, сука… — Керри упёрся рукой в журнальный столик и попытался нащупать телефон, чтобы позвонить своему риперу, но сквозь белый шум в ушах с ним вышел на связь кто-то — или что-то, — от чьего механического изменённого голоса он застыл, несмотря на нестерпимую боль, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем.

— Мистер Евродин, мы знаем, что вы нас искали. У нас есть то, что вам нужно.

— С кем я говорю? Какого хрена происходит?

— Вы просили о встрече. Транспорт уже ждёт.

Боль прекратилась так же внезапно, как накатила несколько минут назад. И его Кироши тоже пришли в норму, Керри снова мог видеть их с Ви гостиную и беспокойно вертящегося рядом кота, который мяукал и тёрся об руку лысой головой. Перед глазами какое-то время ещё мелькали красные вспышки, как если бы Керри долго смотрел на солнце, но он даже не успел сосчитать до десяти, и помехи исчезли. Он поднял голову, растерянно оглядевшись по сторонам, и заметил на площадке перед домом ави без опознавательных знаков. Дом находился под охраной, которая заявилась бы сюда в течение трёх минут, стоило Керри нажать кнопку. Вот только сигнализация должна была сработать сразу, как только неавторизованное транспортное средство приземлилось на посадочную площадку, но этого не произошло. Новых сообщений от фиксеров в телефоне тоже не было, значит, кто-то вышел с ним на связь в обход. Любой здравомыслящий человек на месте Керри не сделал бы и шагу, пока не получил бы внятное объяснение происходящему. Кто угодно, увидев на своём участке неопознанный транспорт сразу после недвусмысленных угроз, первым делом позвонил бы копам. Вот только инстинкт самосохранения отказал ровно в тот момент, когда у него появилась пусть совсем крохотная и призрачная, но всё же надежда — эти люди могли знать, что случилось с Ви, иначе как ещё понимать фразу “у нас есть то, что вам нужно”. Даже если бы у Керри было время на раздумья и сомнения, он бы им не воспользовался. Он взял куртку, оставил для уборщицы сообщение, чтобы та, когда придёт, позаботилась о коте, и зашагал к выходу. 

Дверца чёрного ави с тонированными стёклами приветственно открылась. На одном из кожаных сидений сидел мужчина без возраста в дорогом костюме, в руках он держал планшет. Мужчина улыбнулся Керри и указал на свободное место в салоне.

— Вам нечего бояться, мистер Евродин. Я гарантирую вам полную безопасность.

Керри забрался в ави, хотя слова незнакомца шли вразрез с тем, какое впечатление он производил. Его внешность даже можно было назвать приятной и располагающей, если бы не горящие ярко-голубым глазные импланты. Керри столько времени ломал голову, с кем же связался Ви, на сделку с каким дьяволом пошёл, учитывая масштабы операции, но теперь и вовсе терялся в догадках.

— Если бы я боялся, меня бы здесь сейчас не было.

— Похвально, — Голубоглазый улыбнулся и взял шампанское со столика. Второй бокал, судя по всему, предназначался Керри, но Керри, почему-то, воротило от одного запаха. — Жаль, с Хрустальным дворцом всё вышло не совсем гладко. Кто знает, когда теперь вы сможете там выступить. Вы же хотели когда-нибудь там выступить, верно?

— Покажите мне того, кто не хочет, — отозвался Керри, пожав плечами. Об этом разговоре знали только двое — он и Ви. Конечно, он соврал, что не боялся — ему было до усрачки страшно, а теперь и подавно, но чёрта с два он этот страх покажет. — А вы что, типа, метите в мои менеджеры?

— О, нет, — Голубоглазый рассмеялся. — Я совершенно не разбираюсь в музыке, да и менеджер у вас уже всё равно есть. Но мы оба прекрасно знаем, что собрались по совершенно другому делу. — Он отставил ополовиненный бокал обратно на столик. — Я и мои люди должны были связаться с вами гораздо раньше, но человеческий фактор никто не отменял, возникли некоторые трудности. Впрочем, скоро вы сами всё увидите. — Голубоглазый протянул Керри планшет и переключил картинку на прямую трансляцию с камеры видеонаблюдения.


	3. Chapter 3

Они летели не меньше пары часов. Найт-Сити давно остался позади, если бы Керри посмотрел в окно, увидел бы верхушки небоскрёбов и рекламные голограммы, которые с каждой секундой становились всё дальше и дальше, пока совсем не исчезли из виду. Но он даже не обратил внимание на то, как ави остался незамеченным, пока они пролетали охраняемое полицией воздушное пространство. Керри был сосредоточен на другом, он смотрел в экран планшета и не мог понять, что чувствует: облегчение, приступ паники, замешательство или всё вместе взятое. На записи с камер в реальном времени транслировалась палата Ви: помещение было просторное и светлое, оборудованное по последнему слову техники. Ви лежал на кровати под капельницей, на мониторах, к которым он был подключён, время от времени менялись какие-то цифры и графики. Керри показалось, или из огромного панорамного окна было видно звёздное небо?

— Что с ним случилось? — спросил Керри, когда к нему вернулась возможность связывать слова в предложения.

— Он умирал, — Голубоглазый пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что это новость. К тому моменту, как Ви к нам попал, его нейронная сеть напоминала решето. Мы давно предложили ему сделку, и он, как любой здравомыслящий человек, должен был взвесить все за и против, но время было не на его стороне. Ещё немного, и, боюсь, даже мы не смогли бы помочь. — Он улыбнулся.

— Но вы смогли. — Проговорил Керри и поднял вопросительный взгляд на Голубоглазого. 

— Конечно. Иначе вы бы ещё три недели назад получили тело — такой была его просьба. — Голубоглазый взболтнул шампанское в бокале. 

— Невероятно. — Керри медленно покачал головой. 

Он злился на Ви до дрожи в руках, но имел ли он на это право? Головой Керри понимал, что нет, не имел. На месте Ви он тоже не хотел бы никого обнадёживать, тем более — самого близкого человека. Что если бы Ви обо всём рассказал, не будучи на сто процентов уверенным в успехе этой… операции? И что если что-нибудь пошло бы не по плану? Раз уж Ви рассматривал вариант с передачей трупа его родным, он сам не знал, что его ждёт. Как в русской рулетке — или вышибешь себе мозги, или выйдешь победителем. Нет, Ви поступил правильно, решив не давать Керри ложную надежду. Но какой же он всё равно малолетний мудак. Керри взял бокал со стеклянного подноса и залпом выпил содержимое.

— Как вы это сделали? Кем бы вы там ни были, как вы это сделали? Его отовсюду развернули: Европа, Япония — лучшие врачи разводили руками и говорили, что лечение невозможно, потому что его не существует. В Швеции предложили хороший хоспис, когда болезнь перейдёт на терминальную стадию. Всё.

— Там, откуда я родом, мистер Евродин, принято считать, что не существует практически ничего невозможного, если подобрать правильный подход.

Керри не соврал: они дни и ночи искали выход, консультировались с врачами по всему миру, но самые именитые доктора кривили скорбные рожи и отвечали, что бессильны. Однажды глубокой ночью, в разгар очередного приступа бессонницы, Керри наткнулся в сети на старый репортаж, исходя из которого якобы несколько лет назад учёные БиоДайн начали разработку нано-механизма, направленного на восстановление и поддержание нейронной сети, но все упоминания об этом проекте заглохли на стадии слухов. Они с Ви пытались отыскать людей, которые могли быть причастны к этому проекту, но ни легальные, ни нелегальные поиски не дали результатов — плевать, сколько у тебя денег и какой статус. Всё выглядело так, словно новость о разработке была чьим-то неудачным пранком. Но теперь, если догадки Керри окажутся правильными, он начинал понимать, почему слухи о проекте так ювелирно замяли.

— Космопорт? Серьёзно? — Керри приподнялся на сиденье, когда ави пошёл на посадку. Он не знал, куда его привезли, вся пустыня от Калифорнии до Аризоны выглядела как одно сплошное безжизненное пятно на карте — ни деревьев, ни зелени, только горы, пыль и уродливые кактусы. В его молодости ещё были скорпионы со змеями, но они давным-давно передохли, не выдержав технологического прогресса, эпидемий и радиации. 

— Вы даже не заметите, как пролетит время в дороге. — Голубоглазый первым вышел из ави на прохладный ночной воздух и неспеша направился к куполообразному зданию космопорта, на ходу поправляя пиджак. 

Ни вывесок, ни каких-либо других опознавательных знаков на территории порта Керри разглядеть не сумел, потому что их здесь не было. Он достал сигарету, в несколько затяжек её выкурил и шагнул внутрь здания. Железный каркас и стекло, тонны стекла, сидения в зале ожидания как в больнице, но ждать не пришлось — сотрудники порта сразу повели его вместе с его странным спутником прямиком к уже готовому к полёту транспорту. Разумеется, они с Голубоглазым были сегодня единственными пассажирами.

Раньше Керри не доводилось летать на такие расстояния — подумать только — орбита Земли, — а если он и представлял себе подобное путешествие, все его мечты сводились к Хрустальному дворцу. Здесь же и сейчас мысли Керри сводились к скорой встрече с Ви. Он пристегнулся ремнём безопасности, Голубоглазый сделал то же самое, точно так же как в ави заняв место напротив него. Керри растерянно посмотрел по сторонам, будто где-то здесь могли затеряться бумага и ручка — записывать рифмы на бумагу было его старой привычкой, своеобразным ритуалом, которому он практически никогда не изменял. Ему было о чём сказать: всё, что Керри довелось пережить за последние несколько недель, в голове складывалось в строчки. Да, для текстов было не то место и не то время, но муза каждый раз приходила внезапно, и если он чему-то научился за все эти годы — с этой стервой лучше не спорить. А ещё, рифмы хорошо помогали прочистить мозги и расставить всё по местам. Керри вытащил из кармана мобильник, проверил, хватит ли заряда батареи хотя бы на какое-то время, и открыл заметки. Он долго смотрел в иллюминатор на чёрное бескрайнее небо и россыпь звёзд. Керри никогда не видел столько звёзд. Покусав губу, он набрал на клавиатуре телефона рабочий заголовок: “Тёмная материя”.


End file.
